


you were expecting a porny title but you get this

by Anonymous



Category: Anthropomorphism, Climate Change (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: climate change is porn. has porn. lots of it. i really recommend just rolling with it and not thinking about it too much.





	you were expecting a porny title but you get this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



Rapidly Warming Ocean pulsed, pressing onward, always, towards his targets. He was the son of two of the great Climate Change gang, an unfortunate love child of Human and Greenhouse Gases (Greenhouse Gases herself a child of Human). He was Rapidly Warming Ocean, and he was coming for Hurricane. Oh, sure, she was technically Auntie Hurricane, a distant older cousin of Human, but so distantly removed as to not really count on the tree. Besides Humans had birthed most of the rest of them and didn't seem to care how twisted the family tree got

Hurricane, like some of the other members of the family, had been unfortunate to officially marry in. Before, she'd had her few mishaps here and there, but largely that was just a freak of the weather conditions, now that she'd met - well, okay, she hadn't met him yet and hadn't technically officially married in, yet, but he was on his way to make her his bride, whether she wanted to or not. She didn't really have a choice, but like the Greeks, nobody seemed to care, so long as it produced some good stories. Only his grand/parent, Human, could do anything to stop him and so far all signs pointed to letting him barrel his hot, thick load into her tight little hole. It made him wet just to think about. 

She proved to be an easy conquest at the end, as much as a willing and eager - nay, exploitative - conquest can be. She lapped up his juices, sucking as much of him as she could into her skirt. He'd sought a cheap wife and a quick fuck and he'd created a powerful monstrosity. He chased her, thrusting after her, hard and fast and furious as she spun faster and faster and faster and -  
she climaxed, sending him reeling and spinning far from his comfort zone and into the depths of the arctic. 

He needn't've worried about the arctic not being his comfort zone; family was waiting. Greenhouse Gases, was busy penetrating deep into her nephew Polar Ice Caps, her invisible whisps sending Polar Ice Caps closer and closer to the edge. Polar Ice Caps was dribbling precum with wanton abandon and since Rapidly Warming Ocean was already insatiably turned all the way up, it was impossible for him to not join in. He licked tenderly at the balls of Polar Ice Caps, while the frigid Ice trembled, desperately trying to hold off an orgasm. Rapidly Warming Ocean and Greenhouse Gases pressed their hot mouths against Polar Ice Caps, rubbing him fast and hard until -  
a fucking climax to end all climaxes that sounded as cannons, the shot echoing long and deep across the thawing tundra. In his wake, Polar Ice Caps left a daughter, Rising Sea Level. 

Instantly, and without regret in regards to incest of any sort, Rapidly Warming Ocean greedily sucked the tit of his daughter-sister-cousin as she slid her crescent waves over his back until the two of them were enmeshed together and nearly inseparable. There was a part of her that stayed close to the arctic, but a few knowing glances at Greenhouse Gases and he knew she'd take care of her children, making sure Rising Sea Level would stay hot and bothered and imprinted on Rapidly Warming Ocean. 

He spun back out, swirled down the globe, finding Auntie-Wife Hurricane again and again and again. He'd barely let her catch her breath before plunging into her depths, seeking the g-spot for the maximum orgasm Auntie-Wife Hurricane would bellow out, her screeches echoing in his ears all across the seas. Auntie-Wife Hurricane didn't mind; they were using each other to secure their own ends, and while grand/parent Human might have trembled at what they wrought, grand/parent Human was too busy filming the life of Rising Sea Level and how she could force out Polar Ice Caps' magnificent orgasms. One gentle touch from Greenhouse Gases and a few encouraging bottom rubs from him, and Rising Sea Level was growing to be a formidable member of the Climate Change gang. And grand/parent Human just loved filming the thundering booms as Rising Sea Level swallowed every last drop Polar Ice Caps gave her.

Also filmed? The also-incestuous union of Uncle Wildfire and Record Heat Wave. His Sister-Aunt was, like him, insatiable and hungry for power. She'd join the dalliances of their assault on Polar Ice Caps, running her nails in deep, long gashes over his chest, wounds that never healed. She'd converge on his throat, choking him so he couldn't take a breath, couldn't replenish what they greedily tore from his cold, hard cock. Once done there, she'd run down to Uncle Wildfire, and the two of them would move as one across the defenseless continent. 

Curiously, grand/parent Human would try to step in, try to object to the wedding of his Uncle and sister-aunt. Sometimes the two would take a step back, and agree to consider Human's feelings. Most of the time they ignored Human, churning through the continent and leaving their sticky ashen come everywhere they stepped. It was hard to tell who fed whom, but the power tipped to Record Heat Wave, without whom Uncle Wildfire might have been a simple annoyance; much like Auntie Hurricane, who sometimes had stepped out of bounds, but was mostly a novelty. 

Not anymore. Record Heat Wave and Rapidly Warming Ocean were forces to be reckoned with and try as Human might, they couldn't be kept in line. Rapidly Warming Ocean rocked through the rivers and seas, and while Hurricane slept, he stopped at the coral, because needs had to be met, and they made such excellent dildos. Human threw a fuss at this, threatened to stop feeding him. They wanted to stunt his growth for this, his usage of coral, and never mind that he'd taken the care to bleach afterwards, but when he swept across the ocean to his auntie-wife and filled her belly with as much of his seed as she could take before bursting, the alarm wasn't nearly as loud. Record Heat Wave and her marriage to Uncle Wildfire was alarming as well, but Human only talked about stunting her growth when-  
actually, when it snowed, they denied her existence. When Polar Ice Caps let out a strangled whimper and sent air down the globe in a desperate attempt to be heard, they heard him.

But missed the message. 

Rapidly Warming Ocean and Record Heat Wave didn't mind. They took Polar Ice Caps' pitiful moans as begging for desire and once tipped gently back to place by Axis, raced towards Polar Ice Caps, each eager to satiate him, each wanting Rising Sea Level to join with them in the creation of a child directly with Human, a daughter named Ellie. They tore through the thin membrane Polar Ice Cap had tried to cover himself with, each seeing who could make him come against his will first, playing to the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> i did warn you.
> 
> florahart, a wonderful prompt, please enjoy!


End file.
